I was a Teenage Human
by HyperKnuckles
Summary: I'm sure people have done this before, afterall fanart central is papered with pictures of human sonic characters. Ah, welll time to throw my hat into the ring, let's ee if I can keep the public entertained! Oh MAY CONTAIN SONIC HEROESBATTLE SPOILERS!
1. It starts

Hi! I haven't written anything in a loooong time. Unfortunately I still don't own Sonic, Dammit! 

*************************************************************************************

8:00 A.M. Friday- Sonic's house

Sonic awoke feeling different. At first he couldn't put his finger on it, then he realized his legs were sticking out the end of his bed. He got up half asleep and stumbled down the hall to the bathroom. He flicked the light switch then turned to face the mirror. Looking back at him was not a hedgehog at all but a human about Sonic's age. Sonic stared at the mirror boy. He had blue hair that swept to the side and green eyes. He was dressed in a blue jump suit. Sonic put his hand on his head and as he did the boy did too. Nervously Sonic looked to his hand, it was humans.

" AHHHHHHHH," Sonic screamed then clapped his hand over his mouth, Tails was still asleep. "What should I do now," Sonic thought to himself.

"Who are you and what did you do to my friend Sonic!" Tails voice demanded from the doorway. But when Sonic turned to look Tails wasn't standing there. It was a human boy. The boy had blue eyes and Freckles on his nose. His hair was neat and well kept except for a tuft of uncontrollable bangs at the very front. He was dressed similarly to Sonic only he was wearing an orange jumpsuit instead of a blue one.

"Um, Tails I think you ought to take a look in the mirror," Sonic said removing himself from in front of the mirror. Tails gasped and stared at himself. He touched his head and watched as his reflection did the same.

" Sonic why are we human?" Tails asked looking at the new version of his hero.

" I don't know but you can bet Eggman is involved. Though why he'd want to turn us into humans I don't know. Now we're a lot taller I can actually use all of the full length mirror!"

" Sonic let's go outside there's something I want to see," Tails said. They walked outside with a little difficulty. Sonic kept bumping his head. He had to walk slouched like he did when he first woke up.

" Alright Sonic I want to see if you're fast. I think maybe Eggman might have turned us human for that reason." Tails said. So Sonic ran he ran with all his might around the house. And though he was fast he was still with the realm of human possibility. No matter how hard he tried he could not break the sound barrier and eventually collapsed on the ground. 

" No! I can't be slow I'm Sonic. SONIC," he whined, " No it's not fair, this sucks!" 

" Sonic do you think we should tell someone what happened?" Tails asked handing Sonic a bottle of water.

" No way people would think we were crazy," Sonic said greedily gulping the water.

" Then what should we do? We won't be allowed to stay here. The government is much stricter about humans going to school then animals." Tails said.

"Okay let's tell someone what happened" Sonic said quickly changing his mind.

" But, Sonic I want to go to school." Tails pleaded.

" Okay, fine then but I think we're going to need a change of clothes. To the Station Square mall then onward to the board of education." Sonic cried.

*************************************************************************************

5:00 A.M. Friday- Angel Island

Knuckles lay on the steps in front of the Master Emerald's alter. As the sun rose he hastily covered his eyes with the back of his hand. It was then he woke with a start. He had spikes on the back of his hands why wasn't he in pain? He looked at his hands they were human's. He rushed to the other side of the island where the waterfall was. ( A.N. You can see one can't you in SA (DX) when the island rises back up.) His reflection was not his own. Looking up at him from the waters surface was a teenage human. He had messy bangs and long red hair that reached to his elbows, his eyes were purple and his skin was tan. He was dressed in a red jumpsuit. 

" What the hell happened!? I bet this is Sonic's fault I better find him." Knuckles growled. He grabbed the Master Emerald and set about finding a way down now that he couldn't glide. 

*************************************************************************************

6:00 A.M. Friday- Rouge's club thing from Sonic Battle

Rouge's alarm went of and she groaned. She didn't want to go to work today. She reached her arm out to hit he snooze button which she made sure was exactly an arms length away. and she missed. She got up look at the clock; it was exactly where she left it. She sat down on her bed to muse it over when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. It was human girl well teenager really. She had aqua eyes and bleach white hair that reached just a little past her shoulders. She was dressed in a white jumpsuit. Rouge blinked and so did the reflection. After staring a moment she rushed down the hall to Shadows room. (A.N. He's there in Sonic Battle. I'm not sure why cause that's where I'm stuck.) The door was open and the room was empty so she called for him.

"Shadow where did you go," 

" I'm in the kitchen something is very... very wrong," He called back. Rouge walked into the kitchen and was met by a very interesting scene. A human boy stood there. He had black and red streaked hair that reached just about to his shoulders. He was dressed in a black jumpsuit and when he turned to look at her she saw his eyes were red. But this was not half as weird as what he was looking at before he turned. There right in the middle of the kitchen was car. A shiny red and black van that appeared to have lasers mounted on the front.

" You to then. Looks like Eggman found a new way to get back at us." Shadow said.

" Please don't tell me that's Omega." Rouge said. Shadow just looked at her. " Oh man what are we going to do I suppose we have to go to school the government isn't o pleased when humans don't. We should go get new clothes though. We can use Omega if we ever get him out of the kitchen..."

*************************************************************************************

8:00 A.M. Friday- Choa Garden

Amy woke up with a stretch. The night before had been fun; she and cream had had a sleepover at the choa garden. Now though she didn't feel so well. She walked over to the water and looked in, her reflection was that of a human girl. She had pink hair that reached to her shoulders and green eyes. She wore a pink jumpsuit. Amy turned around to look. Another girl lay on the ground happily blissful in her sleep. Wrapped up in her arms were two dogs a brown one and a blue one. The little girl had two large blond pigtails; orange eyes and she wore a Cream colored jumpsuit. 

" Cream get up something's wrong," Amy said shaking Cream. 

" Oh my!" Cream gasped looking at Amy then down at her hands. She hurried over to see here reflection then turned to Amy. "Amy what are we going to do? I'm very confused. Do you think something's wrong with the garden?"

" No this looks like Eggman's fault. If something were wrong with the garden the other chao would be puppies instead of just Cheese and Chocola. Now were probably going have to go to school!" Amy pouted.

" Oh, Amy it will be fun! I'm sure," Cream said to cheer Amy up. 

" I guess, but we definitely need to stop at the mall, these outfits are really ugly!"

*************************************************************************************

8:00 A.M. Friday- Big's hut 

Big woke up and yawned. He then greeted his little buddy Froggy. Froggy looked afraid. 

"What's wrong Froggy? It's me Big." Froggy hopped over to Big. After hearing his friends voice he knew it was him. Big picked up his fishing rod and headed over to the stream. Then he saw his reflection in the water. His reflection was that of a human. He had short hair that was streaked two shades of purple and small yellow eyes. He had on a purple jumpsuit that was stretched tightly across his large stomach. 

" Froggy, something's wrong with me. We need to find our other friends."

*************************************************************************************

3:00 A.M. Friday- The Chaotix Shack

"AHHHH I've mutated AHHHHHHHHH- oh cool!" Vector rolled over in his bed wishing Charmy would shut up.

"Vector wake up were all weird. Espio wake up your weird too!" 

" Charmy it's three in the.... what happened?" Vector stopped short at the sight of Charmy, he was human. He had short messy hair that was streaked black and yellow. He had light orange eyes and was dressed in a jumpsuit with black pants and a yellow shirt. (A.N. Can you have mixed color jumpsuits.) Espio walked in after Charmy he too had changed. He had yellow eyes and pinkish-purplish hair. He was dressed in a jumpsuit of the same color.

" Do I look like that too?" Vector asked. Espio nodded and handed him a mirror. "Holy-" Vector stared at his reflection. He had spiky neon green hair and yellowish eyes. He was dressed like his comrades only green. 

" Vector I think we're going to have to go school." Espio said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO I don't wanna go!" Charmy cried.

" I think you're right except for one thing I'm to old for school. Hmm, I don't think we can send you dressed like that. Come on guy's we're going shopping.

*************************************************************************************

Please give me some feed back. But please if theirs something wrong say it nicely. We want constructive criticism! 


	2. They all meet man is this creative

I don't own Sonic because then I wouldn't be posting this story here... I'd be selling it bwahahaha!

10:00 A.M.- Station Square Mall

Sonic and Tails, with Knuckles in tow, arrived at the mall. Sonic and Tails had been confronted by Knuckles just as they had been leaving that morning. After explaining to Knuckles that the current predicament was not their fault, after all they were human too, Knuckles agreed to go with them. Though mainly this was only because he couldn't figure out how to get back up to Angel Island.)

"Here we are, the mall! Now let's hurry up and... I smell mall food. **_MALL FOOD_**. Succulent greasy delicacies"

"Wow, Sonic I didn't even know those words were in your vocabulary," Tails said pleasantly surprised.

"Come Tails we must get food. Knuckles you can wait here," Sonic ordered. 

" I hope he doesn't put anymore sugar into his system because it won't be pretty," Knuckle thought o himself as he watched Sonic drag Tails toward an escalator.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile:

"Oh those repairs are going to cost me a fortune." Rouge groaned as she parked Omega. 

" At least we got him out of the kitchen..." Shadow said with a pathetic attempt to try to cheer her up.

" I don't think my insurance covers gaping laser holes." 

" Yeah, maybe we should have just driven right through the wall instead of blowing it up but lasers are so much fun."

" I don't want to talk about it, come on Shadow let's just go" Rouge and Shadow climbed out of Omega and walked to the mall.

" I don't think today can get much worse ahhhhhhh." Rouge went toppling forward.

"Watch where you put your feet!" She yelled looking up at the boy who'd tripped her.

"You tripped over your own fee!" The boy said.

"You'd better apologize or else!" Rouge said waving a fist in his face.

" Or else what?" The boy challenged as he pushed his long red hair behind his ear and rolling up his sleeves.

" Or else this!" Rouge threw a punch. Shadow sighed as Rouge and the boy began to brawl.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile:

"Look Vector a fight!" Charmy cried excitedly pointing to a group of cheering of people who'd begun cheering. 

"Ooh sounds like a good one. Come on Espio let's go watch," Vector said grasping Espio by the arm.

" Feh, there's no honor in a brawl like that, but I suppose your going to make me watch anyway, aren't you?" Espio sighed. 

" That's the spirit. Now, come on!" Vector pulled Espio into the crowd after Charmy.

"Hey fatso you make a better door then a window so open up and let me by!" Charmy said finding that a very large teenage boy blocked his view.

"Froggy says I shouldn't move unless you ask politely." The large boy said gesturing to the frog on his head.

" I've got the strangest feeling I've seen that frog before..." Vector said raising his eyebrow.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile: 

"Oh man that crowds right where we left Knuckles!" Tails aid almost dropping the food he was carrying in surprise.

"Remind me never to leave him alone again." Sonic sighed as they walked into the crowd." Who's that girl he's fighting with anyway?" Tails did not respond to Sonic's question, he was too busy watching a group of four boys arguing and more importantly a very familiar frog. 

"You know we really ought to stop him before he gets arrested or somethi..." Sonic was cut off by the sound of a girl behind him.

" I never thought anyone could be as cute as Sonic but there's one guy!" A pink haired girl squealed as she looked at Sonic with stars in her eyes. Tails looked at the swooning girl and then at a little girl behind her. Suddenly something clicked.

"Sonic take these girls to the little restaurant we got all this food from. Also take those four guys over there. I'll go stop Knuckles and then I'll join you. Trust me I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing." Tails ordered as he headed into the middle of the fight. Since they'd heard his name the girls followed Sonic unquestioningly. But the guy's were harder to persuade. in the end Sonic ended up giving each of them a dollar before they would go anywhere with him. And so they waited a little while down in the restaurant before Tails came in. A black haired boy, Knuckles, and the girl he had been fighting followed him.

" It's good to see the Sonic heroes together again even in this form," Tails said.

************************************************************************

I think I can promise that that is one of the most boring chapters I will write. One of the shortest too. At least there all together now so things will pick up. Please respond. And once again please let all criticism be constructive. No, what's the word, flames.


End file.
